Desperate Measures
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Inara decides that she needs to leave Serenity, and Mal throws caution to the wind to get her to stay. :::Please Review!:::


Title: Desperate Measures  
Pairing: Inara/Mal  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: No specific time, nearing the end of the series' run.  
Summary: Inara decides that she needs to leave Serenity, and Mal throws caution to the wind to get her to stay  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, Serenity, or anything to do with them! )

Desperate Measures

"Can I come in?" Mal's voice floated from the shuttle door, which he had just opened a bit.

"No." called Inara, from where she sat on her silk covered couch, reading a book and drinking herbal tea. She returned her attention to the book, but sighed as she heard Mal's voice again.

"Pretty please?" Mal asked, sticking his head in and grinning. Inara rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said shortly, her eyes resting on the pages of her novel again. He strode in and flopped himself down on a strawberry-colored chintz chair across from her, and stared at her until she finally looked up. "Something you want, Mal?" she asked politely, placing a single ribbon down the length of her book to mark her place and closing it. She set it down beside her and looked at him, folding her hands in her lap. Mal's smile faded as he remembered what he'd come here to tell her, and nodded.

"We're not fixin to stay on Beaumonde s'long as we figured…" he told her, ready to spring to the defensive. Inara gaped at him.

"And when did you decide this! I have appointments, Mal! I can't just go back on them!" she exclaimed, putting her cup down so she didn't spill as she became agitated.

"I know, I'm sorry, but the Alliance launched a new type of security there; we're going in, getting our payoff, and leavin' soon as we can. Sorry Inara, but it is how it is." he told her grimly. She glared at him before standing up and walking over to where he sat.

"Mal, I told you when I agreed to rent this shuttle that you had to keep your arrangements once you made them! This is the third time in a row, people are going to stop booking me if I have to keep canceling my appointments!" she ranted at him. He stood up so that he was at a physical advantage, being several inches taller than her. He looked down at her and tried not to show that he was slightly intimidated. Malcolm Reynolds wasn't going to let a Companion, of all people, get the best of him without him being willing.

"Would you rather be thrown in the slammer? 'Cause that's where me and mine are gonna go if we stay on Beaumonde for more'n a few hours." he told her darkly. He knew it was the truth too. They had to get in and out as fast as possible.

"Maybe it would be better than here." Inara snapped icily, turning her back on him and walking over to her bed. She sat down gracefully and poked through some objects on her night stand, hoping to make it seem like she was only angry, and not conflicted with emotions inside. Yes, she was mad that he had done this, given her such short notice, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She sighed and began to brush her hair, trying to ignore him. Mal stood and watched as she gently brushed any tangles out of her long, silky black locks, and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't incriminate him further. Incriminate. Funny word to use for a smuggler. Mal sighed and went over to her.

"Look, Inara, I'm sorry. S'nothing I can do, can't help it at all..." He said, looking down at her. Her frown deepened as she looked up at him.

"You used to be able to help it. What happened, Mal? Why is it you never can keep your plans anymore! Have you lost--" she interrupted herself. She was losing her temper, something which she tried not to do very often. "--you know what? Mein guan xi." Mal frowned, his own temper rising.

"Have I lost what, Inara?" he asked, unable to keep the sudden anger out of his tone. Inara looked up at him, her eyes cold and deferential. She remained silent as he stared down at her. "Lost what?" he repeated, more forcefully. She knew he was trying to intimidate her, and she knew it wasn't work. It only angered her more.

"Maybe you're losing your nerve." she said shortly, not removing her eyes from his gaze. "You're so scared of everyone now; the Alliance… I don't even know who else! You won't take any jobs anywhere near a well-civilized planet… what is wrong with you, Mal!" she spat, unable to keep her words in any longer. Mal was taken aback and stared at her.

"Okay… Deng yi miao… did I hear that right! You're accusing me of being a coward? That is complete gou pi! We bust our asses out there trying to get enough money to keep the ship running, and half the time, we have to work for someone who turns out to be a complete xiong meng de kuang ren--" His temper grew as his words continued, and Inara cut him off.

"That's not what I meant, Mal. Just forget it." she turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to his quick, angry breaths behind her.

Mal stared into her long hair as he fought for words, fought against his sudden desire for her and conflicted with his anger, trying to decide which one wanted to be let loose the most. He was about to turn

her around when she turned herself, and he was more than surprised to see tears shining in her eyes.

"Mal… maybe… maybe this arrangement isn't working out…" Inara said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Mal gaped at her.

"What exactly are you saying!" he asked incredulously.

"Well… maybe I should leave. It would be easier for both of us… I wouldn't have to worry about keeping appointments, and you wouldn't have to worry about me being on your case about it." she told him reasonably, shoving the tears she wanted to shed to the back of her mind. Mal stared at her, shocked by what she was suggesting. This was so abrupt, so uncalled for. He looked down at her with real concern and emotion in his eyes.

"Do you really want to leave?" he asked her solemnly, looking her straight in the eyes. Inara swallowed thickly; no, she didn't, but what choice did she have? She looked up at Mal and nodded.

"Yes." she lied, trying her hardest to keep all emotion out of her voice.

Mal regarded her for a long moment, a muscle twitching in his lower cheek as he decided to throw caution to the wind. He reached up a hand and cupped it behind Inara's neck and pulled her close to him, his eyes closing slowly as his lips met hers. Inara let out a surprised gasp as she was pulled forward into his embrace but she didn't fight it. Her eyes closed and she let him kiss her, their lips gently resting on each other. He pulled away after a moment, but only for seconds; almost immediately he'd pulled her back into his embrace, and this time she kissed him back. Neither had realized the passion that was inside of them, and they kissed deeply, their tongues tentatively touching at first before they massaged each other's rhythmically.

After a long time they finally parted, their faces hovering fractions of inches apart. Inara could feel and taste Mal's breath on her lips and she lifted her head, looking into his eyes as she breathed shakily. Mal met her gaze, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers. She let herself smile, a single tear running down one cheek as she shook her head and gently pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Chinese translations:

Mein guan xi - never mind  
Deng yi miao - hang on a second  
xiong meng de kuang ren - violent lunatic

* * *

_A.N: This is my first Firefly fanfic, and its a ship that I've wanted since the beginning. Mal and Inara just work! ) Please review!_


End file.
